lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyonder
Beyonders are humans who consume potions made from exotic creature materials to get similar powers.There are multiple paths for Beyonders to take, all starting from Sequence 9. Beyonders gain power from these specific potions, but have to endure the side-effects (paranoia, hearing things, etc.) that ensue upon consuming a potion. There is a chance they will succumb to the side-effects and lose control - becoming monsters themselves. Beyonders can digest low Sequence potions up until Sequence 5 using the "acting method" where they engross themselves in the 'role' of the potion in question. From Sequence 5 onwards potions will have to be digested in another way. Beyonder laws Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility The characteristics of a Beyonder is never destroyed or reduced. It's only passed from one carrier to the next. Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion High-sequence Beyonders can exchange pathways with similar pathways. Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation High sequence items of the same path intermittently and unconsciously attract low and medium order sequences to come near it. It has a tendency to aggregate with each other, and demigods can detect this attraction caused by high sequence items. Law of High Sequence Exchangeability Beyonders in the same grouping can exchange sequences at high sequences. Sequence Levels Each Sequence is divided into 10 levels, Level 0-9. *Godhood **Level 0 *High Sequence (Demi-God) **Angel ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Saint ***Level 3 ***Level 4 *Mid Sequence **Level 5 **Level 6 **Level 7 *Low Sequence **Level 8 **Level 9 There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each Sequence. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a Sequence, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. Sequences Full Article: Sequences Sequence 0: The Fool The Fool sequence specializes in divination, ritual magic, illusions, tricky spells, and unorthodox techniques. Moreover, they have excellent agility and dexterity. Notable people of this sequence: Klein Moretti, Zaratul, Rosago Sequence 1: The Magician The Magician sequence has high mobility with the ability to teleport, travel through objects, and has a number of unorthodox spells. Notable people of this sequence: Fors Wall, Mr. Door Sequence 2: The High Priestess Sequence 3: The Empress Sequence 4: The Emperor The Emperor sequence can manipulate rules and order to suit their own needs. They can pervert justice and law to exploit loopholes, even affecting reality to create their own ideal battlegrounds. Notable people of this sequence: Pirate King Nast Sequence 5: The Hierophant Sequence 6: The Lovers Sequence 7: The Chariot Sequence 8: Justice The Justice sequence is adept at influencing events and people without being noticed. They can read minds, understand emotions, manipulate others, plant false ideas and emotions in people, and even affect reality by creating seeming coincidences. Notable people/pets of this sequence: Audrey Hall, Susie Sequence 9: The Hermit Not much is known about The Hermit sequence. They also have good divination and ritual magic abilities. Notable people of this sequence: Admiral Cattleya, Queen Mystery, Old Neil Sequence 10: Wheel of Fortune Not much is known about the Wheel of Fortune sequence. They are known as the pathway of fate, implying they are good at manipulating fate, luck, coincidences, and chance. Sequence 11: Strength The Strength sequence has many powerful combat abilities, both offensive and defensive. They can easily master all weapons, conjure powerful weapons and armor, destroy evil spirits, take damage for others, enter an almost unbreakable defensive stance, and wield extreme strength, speed, and agility. Notable people of this sequence: Bishop Utravsky, Colin Iliad Sequence 12: The Hanged Man The Hanged Man sequence specializes water and wind. They can hold their breath for long periods of time, cast powerful wind, water, and weather spells, enhance their strength and speed, especially in water, navigate the oceans, and understand oceans currents, winds, and magnetic fields. Notable people of this sequence: Alger Wilson, Rear Admiral Qilangos Sequence 13: Death The Death sequence is notable for their powers related to the dead. They can create zombies, resist cold and decay, communicate with the dead, and have enhanced abilities to fight undead, wraiths, and other evil spirits. Notable people of this sequence: Mr. Azik Sequence 14: Temperance The Temperance sequence has a number of unique abilities, but also come with a curse. They can summon zombies, jump through things with reflections, resist bullets with powerful defense, possess others, control ghosts, cast death-related spells, regenerate and heal themselves, and sacrifice rationality for more power. They have high strength, speed, and defense, but has some difficulty in controlling themselves. They also lose power or control during the full moon. Notable people of this sequence: Marric, Sharron Sequence 15: The Devil The Devil sequence is powerful, but immoral. They have high strength, perception, can cast ritual and sacrificial spells, detect danger intuitively, increase in size, resist mental, poison, and curse attacks, and buff themselves for more strength and defense. Notable people of this sequence: Sequence 16: The Tower Sequence 17: The Star Sequence 18: The Moon Not much is known about The Moon sequence. They seem to have healing and buffing abilities through herbs and potions, as well as beast taming capabilities. Notable people of this sequence: Emlyn White Sequence 19: The Sun The Sun sequence has powerful light and fire magic. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, and see in the dark through conjuring light. Notable people of this sequence: Derrick Berg Sequence 20: Judgment Sequence 21: The World Currently unknown pathways: The secrets supplicant sequence has powerful flesh and blood magic, shadow manipulation, soul stealing to use other beyonders' abilities, and ritual magic. Notable people of this sequence: Mr. A, Elder Lovia Not much is known about the planter sequence. It seems to have powerful healing abilities, as well as nature and plant magic. Notable people of this sequence: Not much is known about the arbiter sequence. They seem to excel at interrogation, debate, and maintaining order. Notable people of this sequence: Xio The assassin sequence is clandestine, acting from the shadows like assassins. They have excellent agility, have powerful ritual and curse magic, can manipulate invisible threads, incite people to cause crimes, and inflict disease. Notable people of this sequence: Madam Sharon, Trissy, Rear Admiral Tracy The savant sequence is an item-based pathway. They have excellent scientific knowledge, can create powerful beyonder weapons, and have intuitive knowledge of using and avoiding the drawbacks of sealed items. At higher sequences, they gain innate combat abilities. Notable people of this sequence: Emperor Roselle The marauder sequence is good at stealing from others. At lower sequences they can steal and swindle money, while at higher sequences they can steal lifespan or other people's bodies. Notable people of this sequence: Lanevus The sleepless sequence gains strength during nighttime. They can enter into others' dreams, cast AoE sleep spells, see in the dark, and give misfortune to others. Notable people of this sequence: Captain Dunn Smith, Leonard Mitchell, Crestet Cesimir The hunter sequence has a number of assorted abilities. They are experts with fire, traps, have enhanced strength and agility, and provoke others into losing control. Notable people of this sequence: Ambassador Bakerlund Not much is known about the reader sequence. They seem to have enhanced abilities related to knowledge and seeing the future. Notable people of this sequence: Category:Beyonder Category:Terminology